


To Play Hide and Seek With Jealousy

by PaigeNicoleBabie



Series: A Darker Fairy-tale. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeNicoleBabie/pseuds/PaigeNicoleBabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a songfic inspired by the song "To Play Hide and Seek with Jealousy" by the band Famous Last Words. Bray wants what he can't have, Seth Rollin's girlfriend Paige Nicole (NOT PAIGE THE REAL WWE DIVA!) Jealousy takes over and he does things out of jealousy. Some appearances by Roman, Dean, Erik, Luke and my friend Ryder Orion. (I am the Paige in this songfic.) Also, this is my first story. I hope whoever stumbles across it will enjoy it. That is all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Play Hide and Seek With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First story I have ever written to post online. I get too nervous putting things up cause people really know how to cut someone down.

Her kindness was greatly matched by her sass and devious nature. She was a sweet and bubbly woman, always taking time to meet everyone and say hello and have a small chat with them, but get on her wrong side, and she will do anything and everything to make you regret it. That is what made her so attractive to me. I wanted some of that, but I couldn't have any of that. The way her hair looks, blonde and red highlights in her medium brown hair, and the way she bats her eye lashes and looks so good in her attire, getting ready for her tag team match with her best friend Ryder Orion, or Orton. No one knows but my boys that I am back here, just watching her.

_It started out as one love one passion,_ _Now it's bursting out into a chain reaction._ _My sinful deeds I will never confess._ _This dead man will make out to be a useless witness._

"Have you seen the boys Ryder?"  
"No, I haven't. But they will be here when we get back I know that." I watched Paige put on the eye liner as she looked into the mirror, dressed in her red and white chap attire. She looks so beautiful. She truly puts meaning to the word Goddess, and I should be her God. But her God is in the form of Seth Rollins, the ninja high flyer of The Shield. She has been with him ever since his debut and I have hated him ever since. He stole my little Goddess from me, and he will pay. Paige and I belong together, and tonight, I will officially take Rollins out of the equation. "Are you ready Angel?"  
"Yep! How about you?"  
"Yes I am. Now let's go kick some trashy ass."  
"Les' do it." They leave.

_This is just what we wanted._ _Which is why it feels so right._ _Cut, slice, dig as deep as you can._ _Look into her eyes and know his blood is on your hands._

"Here are your winners; Paige Nicole! And Ryder Orion!" Paige won it all with her finisher "FaceDown" the Axe Kick, and Ryder made sure that Eva Marie was down and out for good while Paige worked on Aksana. Paige got a beating when the ref was distracted, but nothing she couldn't handle. Paige and Ryder are without a doubt the tops divas in the WWE division, up at a place where no other diva can touch them, or have any hopes of getting close. Paige deserves that spot more than anyone else though. "Baby!" I looked over just in time to see Paige get taken up in her boyfriend's arms and spun around as he kissed her. "That was a great match you two! The Goddesses have never looked better." Ryder smirks and snorts laughter as Roman hugs her waist from behind and kisses the back of her neck. "Thank you Seth. But honestly, Angel and I need to be challenged more. Not that we don't mind whipping these nobody divas into shape. But COME ON ALREADY! We have no challenge."  
"The only challenge we would get is if we wrestled the superstars."  
"Yeah but our babies wouldn't like that too much."  
"We wouldn't like it at all."  
"Well RyRy and I are going to get changed into our street clothes while you guys get prepped for your 6-man tag match against the Wyatts." Seth finally releases Paige from his hold and she kisses him again. I feel SICK TO MY INTESTINES just watching that act.

_My lead is the reaper,_ _And my anger is my scythe._ _Together we will make this life,_ _Together we will hide._

"Once you, Rome, and Dean win. We all can leave after you three shower and change as well."  
"Speaking of Dean... Where?" Paige looks at Ryder. "WITH YOUR BROTHER WHERE ELSE?!"  
"Sorry! I have a little distraction behind me you know." Dean comes running up. "Hey! Ready to stretch you two?"  
"Yep. Bye girls."  
"Bye." The girls walked in the opposite direction of the Hounds of Justice. I had an hour to kill before the main event match that Paige was talking about that I am in, so I followed the girls. Being a strong, sadistic leader like myself, stretching isn't such a big deal. Her ignorance is so adorable. But Paige has no idea, that Seth is playing a dangerous game of hide and seek, and she is a pawn in it all.

_Hide and seek, a sick game of destiny._ _And this round you will never win._ _You know you'll never find him._ _Here we go, count to 10 let's start the show._ _Where you've gone she willl never know._

"Angel, are you and Seth ever going to finally do it?"  
"RyRy, we have done it many times already."  
"NO! I mean get married."  
"Oh that. Well, I don't know. I mean it all will just come in time. I can't wait though, it will be something worth celebrating." I leave before I storm in there and take Paige away right now. Before long it will be done.

_Cut throat executioner,_ _I aspire to survive._ _It's a case of an unsolved murder._ _Baby, now you're all mine._

I know what must be done now. I can't wait for this match, it has to end right now. I walk over to where the Shield was supposed to be stretching and I seen Seth all by himself. "Seth!"  
"Hey Bray. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Where are the guys at?"  
"Oh they had to run back and get something real quick." It's funny Seth thinks we are friends, when he has no idea. Oh ignorance definitely is bliss. "Oh Bray, can I show you something?"  
"Sure! Why not? Let me see what one-third of the Hounds has found." Seth smirks a bit and pulls out a tiny black box. My eyes widen as he opens it up and Paige's dream engagement ring is inside it. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yep."  
"Y... You... Are... Gonna... Propose!?"  
"Yes... Everything okay Bray?"  
"Of course. Hey I wanna give you a little congratulation present before our match. Between friends!" Seth smiles as I pat him on the shoulder. "Okay. I am just so happy though Bray. She is the love of my life and I know I want to be with her. She makes me so happy."  
"I bet she does Seth." I take him to the back part of the arena where nobody goes but us Wyatt's lurk, where I keep the tools. Seth is looking around. "Where is this gift at?"  
"Oh keep going. Just walk forward a bit." I grab a lead pipe and face Seth. "There is nothing here Bray... Bray?" I strike him with the lead pipe. One blow was all it took and Seth Rollins was no more.

_No services,_ _Coffin,_ _No Hearse._ _I'll find a place to hide his corpse._

I see the box tumble out of Seth's hand I pick it up and put in my pocket. I will use this for later. I also take Seth's phone, I will use it to get Paige back here to me so we can be together. I grab Seth's dead arms and drags him off to hide him.

_Under the world!_ _Bury my secrets, evidence will burn._ _The deed is done I've lost my mind._ _Last sense of my conscience starts to fade and die._

I did this all for Paige, now we can finally be together since Seth is out of the way. Never has a plan fallen together so well as this one has.

_Under the world!_ _Are the sins committed for this girl._ _This man who died, it's justified._ _He's out of sight now you're all mine._ _Now you're all mine..._

I walk off and go looking for a spot to hide and spy on the girls again. I see Paige sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and Ryder looking at her concerned. I hear a knock on the door and Ryder opens it and Dean and Roman walk in, "We have no idea where he could be. He was gone when we came back."  
"You guys missed the main event..."  
"We know."  
"I just want him to be okay..."  
"We know Angel, we know you do." Ryder holds her and she leans her head against Ryder as Dean and Roman come over and tend to the distressed diva. I frown seeing her in pain because of Seth. I shake my head and go back to my part of the arena and pull out Seth's phone. It is time to play with the star: Paige!

_Hide and seek, a sick game of destiny._ _And this round you will never win._ _You know you'll never find him._ _Here we go, count to 10 let's start the show._ _Where you've gone she will never know._

I send her a text on Seth's phone.

Sent: Hey baby.  
Reply: Babe! Where ARE you? You missed the main event and Dean and Roman had to go out there and fight Erik and Luke without you and Bray. Are you guys alright?  
Sent: Just fine babydoll. But, come to the deserted part of the arena. I have a surprise for you...  
Reply: But, what are you doing there?  
Sent: Well, I would like some alone time with you after you see your surprise... I think you will be very happy...  
Reply: Well, okay then, I will be there in a bit.  
Sent: I will be waiting my love.  
I toss Seth's phone down and go to wait for Paige.

_Woah-oh-ohhhhhh-ohhhhhh..._

I chuckle manically thinking about the events so far. I smile evilly as I hear some footsteps in the quiet, empty hallway. Paige is coming.

_I'm a savior._ _I'm a sinner._ _I'm a sick cold hearted killer._ _I'm a lover._ _I'm a winner._ _And I'd do it all to steal her._ _From a life she thinks she wants,_ _But I know she would regret._ _Living life out with another man, and now he's fucking dead._

The footsteps are getting louder and I keep waiting. "Bray? Bray! There you are!" She hugs me and I hug her back. "Where have you and Seth been? I have been worried sick about you two."  
"Oh we have just been here. Admiring and talking about things. I guess we lost track of time."  
"Oh well I get it. Now where is Seth? He texted me and told me he was back here..."  
"Right this way little lady." I lead her to the back part where I had done the devil's work.

_I'm a savior._ _I'm a sinner._ _I'm a sick cold hearted killer._ _I'm a lover. I'm a winner._ _And I'd do it all to steal her._ _From a life she thinks she wants,_ _But I know she would regret._ _Living life out with another man, and now he's fucking dead._

Paige stops in her tracks. "What is it Paige?"  
"Is that blood?!" I look to see Seth's blood right there in plain sight. That was one thing I over looked but could easily play it off. "Yeah, Erik must have ran into something sharp again. Just keep going Paige. He should be in that room over there." I point and Paige eagerly walks over to the door and opens it up and walks inside. "Bray... It's just his phone. Where is Seth?"

_It's sadistic._ _It's pathetic._ _So simplistic._ _It's poetic._ _It's ironic._ _So psychotic._ _And I really really want it..._

"Bray?" I grab the ring out of my pocket and get down on one knee in front of Paige. "Paige Nicole, will you marry me?" Paige looked so shocked and kinda disturbed. She shakes her head. "Bray, I am with Seth. I can't be with you even if I wanted too. But I don't want to be with you either. I am happy with my man." That is not what I wanted to hear. I grab Paige's wrist and slide the ring on her finger and pushed her back into the room. "Hey!" Let me out! Bray!" I stood in front of the door so she couldn't get out.

_So I took what I deserve and I said, "Hey, well fuck the price."_ _So I cut him into into pieces with._ _Took my own demons own advice..._

She started to cry because I wouldn't let her leave the room. "Bray, let me go. I just want Seth!"  
"No no no Paige. You're all mine now."  
"What?"  
"WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FROM THE BEGINNING! You are mine Paige. And always have been. You are my Goddess and deserve the best. I am keeping you and we are going to be together forever.

_Now you're all mine!_

It's been 10 minutes and Paige has been crying her eyes out because I won't let her go now and I am going to play with her before I take her with me forever. She is so out of it from crying she won't know how to get out. It will give me enough time to drug her and leave with her. "Okay Paige go on out, go look for Seth." Paige crawls out and gets to her feet and runs off. I chuckle evilly as I follow Paige, stumbling to get her way out. I grab some pills to knock her out and some water to chase the pills down and continue to follow her.

_Go look for your lover._ _If you keep searching he will show up dead._ _I am the murderer._ _You will never see his pretty face again._ _Never again._

Paige cries out when she reaches a dead end. She turns around and I am there to pin her to the wall and force the sleeping pills in her mouth and make her swallow them with the water. Paige squirms and tries to fight me but the pills take effect quickly and she starts to weaken and slump into my frame. Before I know it she is out and limp. I pick her up in my arms and look as Erik and Luke appear by my side. "Did you take care of the body?"  
"Yes Bray. No one will ever find him. Ever."  
"Good. Now I can finally have what's mine. Let us leave now, so we can let the little lady rest in her new bed in her new home."  
"Yes Bray." I start walking off and get to a black part of the hallway. With Luke and Erik behind me, I walk into the darkness and disappear to start life with my soon to be wife. Mission accomplished.

_The End!_

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if it was long! But I just had so much fun writing this story. I hope I did a good job and I hope you enjoyed it. I am also going to make a little series-type stemming out from this. More to come shortly. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
